horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Je sais pas danser
"Je sais pas danser" (English: I Can't Dance) is a song by Polish-French YouTuber and actress Natoo. It was released alongside its music video on November 18, 2016, as a Just Dance-exclusive song. Lyrics (French) Et là je bouge mon boule! Je bouge mon boule! Boule boule boule boule Boule boule boule Écartez-vous de la piste, la bombe vient d'arriver J'commence par m'échauffer mais j'crois qu'vous êtes pas prêts J'ai bossé toutes mes choré' sur les clips de Beyoncé Splotlight sur moi, bouge de là Baby, shake, shake, aie! Je viens de m'vautrer par terre J'ai l'allure d'un veau En fait j'sais pas danser, j'ai deux pieds gauches c'est chaud Aussi rigide qu'un balai Quand je danse, c'est trop laid Regarde ce move! C'est la loose! Baby, twerk twerk, bwark! J'me fiche des rageux, Seul Chris Marques peut me juger! Je sais pas danser Je bouge comme un boulet Et t'as mal aux yeux Même si je fais d'mon mieux C'est pas d'ma faute si j'ai le style d'un retraité Twerk twerk twerk twerk Twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk Et là je bouge mon boule Boule boule boule boule Boule boule boule Battle! Une meuf lance une battle Un cercle s'est formé J'commence, j'fais le robot Mais il a l'air rouillé Elle fait shaker son bassin Puis se déplace sur les mains Je fais une vague toute pétée Niveau pédiluve J’enchaîne sur une chenille Mais personne m'a suivie J'décide de tout donner La foule est juste choquée La sécu' se ramène pour me faire évacuer C'était si moche qu'ils m'ont cru en crise d’épilepsie J'me fiche des rageux Seul Chris Marques peut me juger Je sais pas danser Je bouge comme un boulet Et t'as mal aux yeux Même si je fais d'mon mieux C'est pas d'ma faute si j'ai le style d'un retraité Twerk twerk twerk Assis dans ma sueur Je bois un verre au bar Soudain le roi de la piste Attire mon regard Aussi à l'aise qu'un garçon Trop serré dans son caleçon Il me sourit J'm'approche de lui Baby, shake, shake, go! On sait pas danser On bouge comme des boulets Et t'as mal aux yeux Même si on fait d'not'mieux C'est pas d'not'faute on a un style de retraité Je sais pas danser Je bouge comme un boulet Et t'as mal aux yeux Même si je fais d'mon mieux C'est pas d'ma faute si j'ai le style d'un retraité Le style d'un retraité C'est pas d'ma faute si j'ai le style d'un retraité Le style d'un retraité Why It Sucks # The song sounds unoriginal even for a Just Dance-exclusive song. # All Natoo does in most of the song is listing off dance moves that anyone can do! [[Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)|Does this remind you of another Just Dance song?]] # The beat is the same throughout the song. # The song received a really weird music video that has a really weird story. Apparently, Natoo has dragged Chris Marques (one of the judges of the French version of Strictly Come Dancing) into her living room to show him a pre-recorded music video for the song, which features her dancing horribly to the song while she and her friends are wearing costumes from previous Just Dance routines, for judging. At the end of the music video, Chris nicely and honestly tells her that "it's shit" before leaving. In other words, the actual music video itself is actually a music video within a music video. # The song and the music video as a whole is nothing but massive product placement for Just Dance, due to the massive amounts of references to the franchise in the video. Here are all of the references to previous Just Dance routines: #* Throughout most of the music video within the music video, Natoo is seen wearing the outfit that the coach wears in the actual routine for the song itself. #* In some parts, Natoo can also be seen wearing the crop-top shirt worn by the coach for the Classic routine for I Love It (the Icona Pop song, not the Lil Pump and Kanye West song), the dress worn by the coach for Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and the Rubik's Cube skirt worn by the coach for Chiwawa by Wanko Ni Mero Mero. #* Some of Natoo's friends can also be seen wearing the outfits worn by the coaches for both the Classic and Extreme routines for Sorry by Justin Bieber, the unicorn head worn by the Player 4 coach for 4x4 by Miley Cyrus, the jacket worn by the coach for the Classic routine for I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry, the outfit worn by the coach for Like I Would by ZAYN, the dress worn by the coach for Bang by Anitta and the smiley face sweater worn by the coach for the Classic routine for Happy by Pharrell Williams. Redeeming Qualities # The song is surprisingly catchy and fun to listen to. # The actual Just Dance routine for the song has better choreography than the music video itself. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:French songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Dance Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Just Dance-exclusive songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Titles